<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ao Som da Tempestade by Nekolua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392472">Ao Som da Tempestade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekolua/pseuds/Nekolua'>Nekolua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Rain, Storms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekolua/pseuds/Nekolua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talvez a melhor maneira de esquecer os pesadelos seja um abraço de quem você ama ao som tranquilo das chuvas de verão.<br/>Bem, ao menos era para Killua.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ao Som da Tempestade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bem, aqui está minha primeira fanfic no ao3... E, sinceramente, qual melhor jeito de começar aqui senão com uma fic Killugon? ^^</p><p>(Aliás, esta fic já está postado no meu perfil no spirit, só p esclarecer...)</p><p>Bem, espero que gostem, boa leitura~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashes de luz piscavam sem parar à sua frente, cada um seguido por um forte estrondo que fazia a terra tremer sob seus pés. Em meio à forte luz laranja apenas uma silhueta era visível, um corpo desfigurado, alto e musculoso, com cabelos enormes que jorravam como sangue em direção ao céu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Killua sentia-se sufocado, sua voz não saía e todo seu corpo parecia queimar em desespero. Um nome estava preso em sua garganta, arranhando-a em busca de uma saída, porém sua boca nem ao menos se mexia. Seu corpo inteiro estava paralisado.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E então aquele corpo desfigurado virou-se em sua direção, apenas seu rosto era visível na escuridão que lhe dava forma, com dois olhos atormentados encarando-o aflitamente e as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto como uma tempestade que lentamente chega ao fim. Killua berrou por seu nome, gritando com todas as forças que tinha em si, sentindo o sangue descer por sua garganta que rasgava-se em meio à sua voz angustiada, até que um vento chocou-se contra ele, atirando-o violentamente para trás, e o som de uma explosão ecoou ao seu redor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua sentou-se em um pulo, um flash de luz cegando-o e um som alto retumbando em seus ouvidos. Seu sangue gelou no mesmo instante, esperando aqueles olhos desesperados aparecerem em sua frente. Porém nada aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lentamente, um som suave e repetitivo foi tomando lugar e a escuridão se fez presente ao seu redor. Chuva, era o som de chuva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com a respiração ainda alterada e o corpo tremendo, Killua finalmente percebeu onde estava. Era um quarto, com a chuva batendo tranquilamente na janela ao lado da sua cama e um cobertor jogado confortavelmente sobre suas pernas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele respirou fundo, deixando um longo suspiro escapar por seus lábios e esperando que a sensação de segurança e familiaridade do lugar o acalmasse, pois seu coração ainda martelava em seu peito e ele sentia como se qualquer coisa fosse capaz de fazê-lo desabar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vários minutos se passaram até que a respiração de Killua finalmente se acalmasse e ele sentisse que tinha forças para se mexer outra vez. Ele olhou para o cobertor em sua frente, agarrando-o com força quando as imagens do seu pesadelo passaram por sua mente. Havia sido tão real, como se estivesse realmente lá outra vez, tendo que ver Gon se destruir completamente sem poder fazer nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar daqueles pensamentos. Não havia sido real, aquilo era apenas uma lembrança distante… por mais que ainda machucasse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do lado de fora o céu escuro era marcado de momento em momento pelo brilho dos relâmpagos, enquanto a chuva continuava a cair incessantemente, espalhando sua melodia suave e tranquilizadora por todo o local.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele já havia percebido que, a este ponto, não conseguiria voltar a dormir, então aproximou-se mais da janela e passou a observar a tempestade que dançava do outro lado do vidro. Era relaxante, ajudava Killua a manter sua mente distante dos pensamentos ruins, por mais que estes ainda não o deixassem em paz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua não saberia dizer quantos minutos passou em frente à janela, observando os pingos de chuva caindo tão perto do seu rosto e os relâmpagos clarearem o céu como fogos de artifícios, mas só desviou o olhar daquela cena quando sentiu os lençóis mexerem-se atrás de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele virou o rosto levemente para o outro lado da cama, onde encontrou dois olhos castanhos abrindo-se lentamente em sua direção.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>— Killua?</span> — Gon perguntou, observando-o em meio à um bocejo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O platinado deixou seus olhos correrem por aquele rosto inocente, mergulhando no seu olhar afável e deslizando por cada traço suave daquela face tão familiar. Apenas aquela visão já fazia seu coração aquecer-se, tornando mais fácil respirar e banhando-o completamente com o alívio e a felicidade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Gon voltou a perguntar, seu rosto tomando uma expressão preocupada ao não receber nenhuma resposta de Killua, que apenas o encarava calado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon podia ver uma certa dor escondida nos olhos azuis do amigo e a maneira com que ele estava encolhido ao pé da janela deixava claro que algo ruim havia acontecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração do moreno afundou em seu peito só de pensar no que poderia ter deixado-o assim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pode voltar a dormir Gon, está tudo bem. — Killua finalmente respondeu, seu tom não passando de um sussurro e a própria voz fraca, como se estivesse prestes a se quebrar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon franziu o cenho, ainda mais preocupado, e sentou-se na cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua já não lhe observava mais, seu olhar caído, focado no colchão da cama. A tristeza era visível em seu rosto e o moreno sentiu seu peito apertar-se em preocupação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem nunca deixar de olhar em seu rosto, Gon levou sua mão até a face de Killua, virando-a gentilmente em sua direção, até que as belas íris azuis do outro se focassem em seus próprios olhos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Killua~ — Foi tudo que disse, abrindo um sorriso suave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Os dois se encararam por um tempo, o silêncio cortado apenas pelo som rítmico da chuva e as frequentes trovoadas. No fim, Killua não aguentou mais e deixou escapar um riso baixo, seguido de um sorriso terno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ahá, te fiz sorrir! — Gon exclamou, rindo enquanto deixava sua mão deslizar carinhosamente pelo rosto de Killua.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O quê? — O platinado respondeu, deitando o peso da sua cabeça na palma calorosa de Gon, sentindo a calma daquele toque envolver-lhe por completo. — Você literalmente não fez nada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Exatamente! — O moreno sorriu, sentindo-se leve ao ouvir mais risadas vindas do amigo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lentamente e sem dizer nada, Gon aproximou-se de Killua e sentou-se ao seu lado, seus ombros delicadamente apoiados um no outro. O moreno podia sentir o corpo de Killua movendo-se suavemente de acordo com a respiração, seu peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo tranquilo, o mesmo ritmo das batidas do seu próprio coração.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sabe — Gon começou, desviando o olhar para a janela, onde as gotas de chuva batiam sem parar no vidro, uma após a outra. — Você não precisa me dizer o que foi… mas pelo menos me deixe te fazer sorrir, ok? Não gosto de te ver triste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon sentiu a cabeça de Killua cair sobre seu ombro, seus cabelos brancos e macios acariciando seu rosto. O moreno sentiu um calor percorrendo todo seu corpo, enchendo-o com o sentimento de afeição, e então, quase sem notar, seus braços envolverem o outro em um abraço carinhoso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ok. — Killua respondeu simplesmente. — Sem problema.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naquele momento, envolto nos braços aconchegantes de Gon, ouvindo os batimentos tranquilos do seu coração e sentindo em sua própria pele como ele estava vivo, o pesadelo de Killua foi varrido para longe. Tudo o que ele sentia no momento era o amor e a ternura de estar ali e isso era o bastante para abafar os terrores da sua própria mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua sentiu os lábios macios de Gon tocando o topo da sua cabeça, um beijo doce e afável em meio aos seus cabelos. O platinado sentiu seu peito encher-se de felicidade com aquele simples gesto e um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto. Por um segundo ele pensou que se fosse para morrer, ali e agora, não haveria mais nada neste mundo que ele ainda pudesse desejar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Os dois permaneceram assim por um longo tempo, observando a tempestade cair pela janela, com trovões e relâmpagos indo e vindo sem parar, em meio àquele abraço caloroso e aconchegante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E se no dia seguinte eles acordassem caídos no colchão, embolados nos lençóis e envoltos nos braços um do outro, Killua e Gon sinceramente não poderiam ficar mais felizes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>